


Constellation to Tomorrow

by Lionel_Hoshi_03



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Rare Pairings, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionel_Hoshi_03/pseuds/Lionel_Hoshi_03
Summary: It's just a messy ChisaRinko fic that I finally managed to do after so many days of stressing lolol





	Constellation to Tomorrow

Follow the stars to tomorrow, someone once said. That’s what Chisato mused, riding high on the adrenaline of the live she’d come from and the slight bit of alcohol from a celebration mishap. As always, she supposed. Hina and Aya were never the careful types.

Indeed the sky was clear save for the thousands of stars glittering overhead, and Chisato appreciated the dim streets for it. Calling for Rinko’s attention beside her, she gestured upwards.

“Do you enjoy stargazing, Rinko-chan?”

There was a few moments of consideration as Rinko debated her answer which eventually came out to, “Yes...though I don’t do it often. Why?”

“Hina likes telling PasuPare stories of the constellations that she sees after lives. This makes it the first that I’m not listening to her regale me.” Chisato pointed out a line of three stars and smiled softly. “Orion, there, has a very interesting story.”

Rinko gave her full attention, eyes pleading for the bassist to continue. It was one of many things that had Chisato enraptured by the first time they’ve properly talked. The corners of her lips curled in amusement.

“Artemis fell in love with Orion one day but her brother, Apollo, knew she had a promise to keep for her own sake. So he bet with her that she couldn’t hit a target at a far distance. When Artemis found out it was Orion she killed, she raised him to the stars.” Chisato sighed. “I think, in a way, I know how Artemis felt.”

“What..?” Rinko tilted her head as she walked, hands lacing in front of her. Cute.

But the question she’d posed proved difficult to articulate. Chisato had her affections, yes. However, where Orion died, Rinko lived. Where Artemis grieved, Chisato pined. Where Artemis had a promise, there was fear rooted within Chisato that she’d only recently come to mend. 

It would have been an endless cycle, and perhaps it would have been full of content on one end. The problem lied only with something in Chisato. The worst of it came when she took Rinko by the shoulders, halting their walk to the station, and stared her down and gently said, “I like you, Rinko-chan. Love… will come when it does. I know it isn’t much from me but I feel… I trust you. I’m happy with having something like this with you. Take as much time as you need to answer.”

“Ah…” Rinko stared blankly and gaped then ducked her head, blushing madly. Her words came out in becoming squeaks that already said enough of her response.

“Of course.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning inevitably arrives and Chisato can only acknowledge that this room is not hers and the soft piano playing on the opposite side. She hesitates to leave, pressing her hand against the space where Rinko should be and feeling foolishly disappointed to find her missing.

But then, who else would be playing the piano?

So Chisato slides out of bed, only bothering to swipe at her face and finger-brush her hair to an acceptable state as she makes her way towards the music. The song itself sounds familiar to her. If only her mind weren’t so cloudy, she’d have the knowledge of its title. She settles instead for the feeling of warmth that comes with wrapped her arms around her new girlfriend.

Rinko stiffens at the sudden contact yet never falters. She leans her face down, requesting a kiss that Chisato happily gives. The song ends as they pull away and Rinko beams.

“Good morning...my huntress.”


End file.
